One Hundred Percent
by Zero Sakura Cross
Summary: There are those who would ask "What makes one tick". This is my answer


**10%**

The concept of "Luck" is all but wholly lost upon this one. In turn he shunned it as well. Jade envy may at times cover his eyes whenever he runs across those who seem to effortlessly find so much, he maintains faith.

_"'Tis only a matter of time…"_  
-Said whenever he is hunting for a certain item-_  
_

_"…CARD!"  
_-Said by Codename kamie after the essence of a creature manifests itself within a card when she was nearby…Both times-

**20%**

Watch, wait. He spent hours upon hours watching his targets fight other adventurers to study their movements. Weak points exploited, patterns committed to memory. Today his blades fly as his body dances about his foes. There are very few monsters that can stand toe to toe much less hit the Silver Haired Blur.

_"I…HATE SPELL-CASTERS!"_  
-Said after (Insert spell-casting monster) felled him with (Insert Spell)-

**15%**

Power, power, power. True that while he has spent so much time learning to evade his foes, his strength has found for better words lacking. There were times that he contemplated leaving his legacy for another, and shortly after he would close his eyes and chastise himself. Those Steel-Grey eyes would then open again and block out the voices of those who would say to retire and let another take up your goals.

_"I've gotten this far, might as well see it through"_  
-Said to his former commander in Prontera-

**5%**

Time's effect is slowest upon one's memories. That can both be boon and bane. He would shake his head and smile at the times he spent with his friends and guild mates. The moments were the most fun of all during his early adventures. Someone could give him a stack of essence entrapped cards and all the equipment he could carry the very next day and the days he spent with his friends would still be counted at the very top of his "Best days" listOf course the day someone gives him more gear than he could carry at one time would be a VERY close second…

_"Heh…"_  
-Said by codename Alyntha after bearing witness to any random singing, random odd comment, or random senseless chasing of poor guild leaders with random objects, usually sharp and pointy.-

**50%**

Boon and Blessing. Our first of teachers. It's presence tells us that we are among the living. From the most green of Swordsmen to the most accomplished of Biochemistry, all have an intimate knowledge of the realm of pain. Bites, scratches and tears mark his skin beneath his clothing. Horrors from his journey into the land of the dead and the sad fate of so many women sacrificed as fuel for those walking plants known as Dryads plague his mind from one day to the next. Fears of being inadequate and abandoned mar his psyche time and time again…Times innumerable has too much pain built up and morphed into rage. One who dares to lay hands upon his blood and any foe foolish enough to fell his guild mates before him become one in the same in his eyes. To this date only one escaped him whilst his hair flared outward. Not for too much longer soon after that however.

_"…Too close for comfort…"_  
-Said when he escapes from a confrontation a hair's breath away from collapse.-

_"How…DARE…YOU!"_  
-Said when something has the audacity to strike down one of his subordinates upon his watch. -

_"NIISAN!!"_-  
Said by codename kamie when an routine cleansing of GlastHeim's Cathedral went…wrong.-

**100%**

Steel-Grey eyes watch over a pair of Fledgling Adventures, eyes bright as they daydream about their future. Palm to cheek he tapped his temple in a mix of amusement and mild disbelief. Neither seem to grasp that daydreaming in the middle of combat can be hazardous for one's health. Lucky for them he kept Yggdrasil's energizing leaves on hand at all times. Watching them he thought back of all the adventurers he has seen over so much time…

_"Is Tristan preparing for his own Ragnarok?"_  
-Said when in one of his more contemplative moments.-

…Singular Moonlight Ponytail swinging as a booted foot holds a ticked off Spore at bay. 'Maybe I should get it cut…' he wonders waiting for one of them to finish the poor creature off...

_"I wish I had it this easy…Nah, never mind I don't"_  
-Said to himself while watching over new adventurers beginning their journeys-

…Some time later they retreat within one of the hidden glades in Payon's forest. One of the two was occupied with reading up on elementary magics. The other practicing her form with a sword. The assassin on watch sat beside the roots of a great tree, leaf-filtered sunlight setting skin caramel a glow as he dozed…

_"HuhWuzzatIwasn'tsleeping."_-  
Said when tapped atop the head with a wand by the more studious of two novices when dozing off-

Here we have a sampling of the Assassin named Codename Silvana Cross. This short telling of his inner workings was inspired by the song Remember the Name by Fort Minor. The percentages above refer to the aspects of Luck, Skill, Willpower, Pleasure and Pain. I figured this was the best combination of traits to describe him, that or I somehow managed to flesh out my character's experiences and brand them to the chorus of a song. Either way's a moot point seeing as it's done.

This work was something that just kind of popped into my head and I finally managed to get down after much procrastination (Bad me…). Currently I'm working on a rewrite to an earlier piece of fiction. I hope to have Chapter one of that piece up and ready to be read soon. I'd love some honest and helpful critiques of this piece to apply to my future works.


End file.
